The Dark Sun
Abeir-Toril is changing. The Time of Troubles is over, and its wake it leaves the corpses of dead gods drifting on the Astral Plane. A new god has risen to claim the place held by the slain gods Bhaal, Bane, and Myrkul. A new shadow has fallen over the Forgotten Realms, one that threatens to darken everything beneath a Black Sun. Player Characters *Azrah *Gaius *Rhys *Verianna Primary Characters *Fiz'ilgroth : Am imp, and Azrah's familiar. *Jasper : Gaius' best friend. *Lynarra : Verianna's first convert to Cyric's cause. *Thorn : Verianna's second, and once a fellow Acolyte at the Dark Cathedral. Secondary Characters *Aaran: Follower of the Darkest Day. * Cor: Follower of the Darkest Day. *Darant: '''Follower of the Darkest Day.' *Desaan: Follower of the Darkest Day. *Garret: Follower of the Darkest Day. * '''Ian': A thief and member of the Naug-Orls in Zhentil Keep. He works with Corrance Valence as a go between. In his crew he has Unger and Nedri, a tall ugly man and a shapely halfling thief in form-fitting leathers. *Kalleia : Gaius' house servant. *Orik: Follower of the Darkest Day. *Ren: Follower of the Darkest Day. *Wart: Follower of the Darkest Day. *Kinyss: A noble girl from Manut's Rest. *Ashren of Cyric: A half-drow priest of the God of Murder. *Nedri Lightbreath: A halfing member of the Naug-Orls in Zhentil Keep. Friend of Gaius. Tertiary Characters *'Artiss Thesh': A "Noble Lord" of the Lesser Council. She lost some three hundred gold to Gaius. She also discussed the possibility of his entering politics. *'Hasrith': Cleric of Cyric. Started the Followers of the Darkest Day. Deceased. Killed by Azrah after she summoned him and his contract with her expired. His notes indicated he was a member of the Zhentarim, and a cleric of Bane at the time of troubles. When magic went awry, his group was left stranded and turned on one another, leaving him without allies and resources. He turned to Cyric out of necessity. *'Kale of Torm': Mentioned in a missive to the deceased mayor from whom Verianna recovered the designs to build Cyric's Temple. *'Therin Sel': A painter and a mute. He was painting a picture on the Low Lantern when Azrah met him calling herself Chanda. *'Mosan': A thief from Darromar in Tethyr. He was instructed by Cyric to steal plans from Darromar's mayor, but was forced to slay the mayor when he caught him in his manor. He was arrested for the murder, and sentenced to die. Verianna saw him in prison, learning his story, and decided to complete his mission while leaving him to die. He was executed the next day. *'Sir Manut': A knight who settled the village of Manut's Rest some hundred years ago. He went on to settle Manut's Tower, later known as Manut's Ruin after it was overran by orcs. *Cambren: A young scribe, looking for his wife in the Undercellar. *Sgt. Demm: A zhentilar bribed by Finger. * Pasha Aadil yn Sayidul: Iandira's fomer master. She's wanted for his murder.